


Mayday!

by piercethekya



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, M/M, Minor Violence, Summer Disaster
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-13 05:24:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4509510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piercethekya/pseuds/piercethekya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Summer Stunt - with more Robron!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here is how I hoped the summer stunt went!!  
> (Title Credit goes to Kim! Thank you!! xx)

Aaron heard it first - the ringing. It completely consumed him. It was in his ears and his head and his whole body. Then he felt pain - excruciating, unbelievable pain. Pain that ripped through him and made his vision blur. Then it all came back to him: the party, the reveal of Debbie’s affair, Dan’s warning, the helicopter, the roof collapsing, screams, darkness.

Observing his surroundings, he saw smoke and ash and fire and blood. The village hall had turned into something from a nightmare - a nightmare that him, his friends and family were trapped in. In that moment, he only needed to know if they were okay.

“MUM! CAIN! VIC!” he yelled but his words were overtaken by a coughing fit

“Aaron! AARON! Son, where are you?” he heard his mum scream from somewhere through the debris.

“Mum! Mum, are you okay?” Aaron frantically shouted

“Yes! Yes. Love I’m fine - most of us are, where are you? We’ve all been trying to find you.” 

“I’m, I’m trapped. A huge beam is on my arm and I can’t move it. I’m stuck here mum.”

“Aaron, sweetie, hold on. We’re coming to get you!”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had all happened so fast. One moment he was arguing with Chrissie and the next they heard the huge crash and saw the smoke rise up. His thoughts immediately shot to Vic and Diane and Andy - they were all at the wedding. Then it hit him - Aaron was there too.

Robert got Adam into the back of the car and calmed Chrissie down enough that she could drive him to hospital. Once Chrissie had driven away - Robert ran. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him. He had to get to Diane, to Vic, to Andy, to Aaron. 

When he finally got back to the village - his heart stopped for a second. Outside the hall, some villagers were all covered in dust and ash holding and comforting their loved ones, others were helping those that were wounded.

Robert scanned the crowd for the four people he cared about and saw three of them standing in a huddle. Running forward and pulling his siblings and stepmother into a hug, Robert was relieved but he still needed to find Aaron - he needed to know he was okay. 

Robert walked around the groups of huddled villagers, looking for Aaron but he couldn’t find him. Despite not seeing him, Robert tried to stay positive - he kept telling himself that Aaron was fine. But everything came crashing down when in front of the hall entrance he saw a sobbing Chas being held back by Moira as she screamed her son’s name.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

TBC?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Summer Stunt - with more Robron

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait and sorry for it being so short but here is Chapter 2!

Aaron was scared. The pain was getting worse. Aaron’s arm felt like it was on fire, every breath he took he felt a sharp pain in his lungs and his vision kept on blurring in and out of focus. The fire was rising and once it hit the helicopter, the whole place would go. He knew he probably wouldn’t make it out alive and if he did - he might not have an arm. He was broken out of thoughts when he saw Cain and Andy in front of him. 

“AARON! Oh God - Aaron!!” Andy screamed as him and Cain knelt down beside Aaron.

Cain and Andy each took hold of one end of the beam and tried lifting it which caused Aaron to scream out. 

“Sorry mate, I know it hurts but we have to get this off of you and get you out of here.” said Cain as him and Andy pulled the beam completely off Aaron and threw it to the side, which caused Aaron to black out from pain.

What they saw made their stomach lurch - even Cain’s. The skin that was once on Aaron’s shoulder was gone. His whole arm was a giant bloody mess. Andy and Cain each took one of Aaron’s arms and dragged him out of the hall. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robert stood frozen. Everyone was moving around him but all he saw was a screaming and sobbing Chas. before he knew it, his feet were moving - moving toward Chas.

“Rob. Robert!” Vic called as she saw her brother make his way toward his lover’s mother. 

“Chas. Chas! What’s happened? Where’s Aaron? Is he still in there? Is he okay? Please just tell me!” Robert said frantically.

Despite her tears, Chas still managed to scoff. “Please, like you actually care.”

“Chas, I’m not messing around. Just tell me if he’s okay!” Robert said tears forming in his eyes.

When Chas still didn’t answer, Moira did. “He’s over by the entrance with Cain and Andy. I don’t want Chas to see him. It’s bad Robert - really bad.”

And boy, was Moira right because when Robert saw his lover’s state he couldn’t do anything but begin to sob.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find me on tumblr: piercethekya.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr - http://piercethekya.tumblr.com


End file.
